Utility belts are conventionally constructed of a leather strap with a buckle. The strap includes pockets, loops or other structures attached to the strap for positively retaining items to the belt. While utility belts are frequently made of leather, belts are also made of other materials such as fabrics and plastics.
Typically, the utility belt is worn by the user while performing a task, and the items stored in the utility belt are tools needed by the user to perform the task. Utility belts are not usually worn for storage of items needed for everyday tasks, for example for storing a mobile phone, money or a digital music player.
Further, utility belts are typically worn around the user's waist or on the user's side hip bones, which offers little support to the wearer's back. Additionally, the storage of items in a utility belt around the waist can be bulky and inconvenient.